Naruto Haiku
by Ser Serendipity
Summary: Naruto Haiku/Characters, Nations, Jutsu/All may be found here
1. Naruto

Naruto (1)

A walking prison

Not a friend around; Lost

Crying in the dark


	2. Sakura

Sakura (1)

Pink hair; billboard brow

Embarrassed, lost, and alone

One ribbon brings change


	3. Sasuke

Sasuke (1)

Honorable clan

Incredibly cool brother;

Not for much longer


	4. Kakashi

Kakashi

Son of the White Fang

Copy-nin of Konoha

No teammates; last one


	5. Konoha

Konoha

Hidden Leaf Village

The Will of Fire never fades

While its people stand


	6. Minato

Minato

Warning: flee on sight

Husband; Father; Yondaime

The Leaf's Yellow Flash


	7. Jiraiya

Jiraiya

The well-aged Sannin

Sage, Teacher, Writer, Lecher

Gone; not forgotten


	8. Tsunade

Tsunade

Medic; Dreaded punch

The Strongest Woman Alive

Princess; Godaime


	9. Orochimaru

Orochimaru

Depraved scientist

Pursues The Ouroboros

Too damn hard to kill


	10. Shikamaru

Shikamaru

One clever Nara

The Leaf's Laziest Ninja

Always has a plan


	11. Ino

Ino

Vain and girly blonde

A knockout; because truly

One hit: all she needs


	12. Choji

Chōji

Akimichi heir

Fearsome foe with a soft heart

Team Ten's big eater


	13. Asuma (1)

Asuma (1)

The Sandaime's Son

One of the Guardian Twelve

All around badass


	14. Asuma (2)

Asuma (2)

None of that matters

Team Ten, Kurenai, the Leaf;

These, he carries close


	15. Kurenai

Kurenai

Genjutsu Master

Konoha's most dangerous

Team doesn't use it

(WTF?)


	16. Kiba

Kiba

A vicious brawler

Peerless tracker; steadfast friend

Or: Inuzuka


	17. Shino

Shino

Hooded enigma

Walking hive, insect fighter

Caring, concerned; there


	18. Hinata

Hinata

Prideful Hyuuga? No.

She who looks towards the light

Is the quietest


	19. Neji

Neji (1)

Arrogant genius

Slave? No: only to himself

In need of beating


	20. Rock Lee

Lee

Miniature Gai

Genius at: punching, hard work

Please: don't let him drink


	21. Tenten (1)

Tenten (1)

What is there to say?

Chinese girl? Weapons mistress?

We hardly know her


	22. Tenten (2)

Tenten (2)

We can do better

Has peerless accuracy

Can't be a medic

* * *

><p>And high tolerance<p>

For crazy, for arrogance

Loyal friend; _ninja_


	23. Maito Gai

Maito Gai

Konoha's Green Beast

Kakashi's YOUTHFUL rival

Although... age 32


	24. Kisame

Kisame

Former Mist Swordsman

He who was truly alone

'Till he met one man


	25. Itachi (1)

Itachi (1)

Here's the living proof:

_Don't fuck with an Uchiha_

(it's a bad idea)


	26. Itachi (2)

Itachi (2)

But look underneath

What you find, you won't expect

Remorse: no regret


	27. Sasuke II

Sasuke (II)

This is loneliness

Confusion, despair, and hate

And one thought: _vengeance_

* * *

><p><em>Here is the question<em>

_What are you in the darkness?_

_The answer? _Revenge.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong>

**For once, I couldn't really pick between two of the same themes. So, both.  
><strong>


	28. Naruto II

Naruto II

A grinning façade

Now, Brightness personified

But… bitter-hearted


	29. Sakura II

Sakura II

Naïve, girly; pink

Thy name: insecurity

So please; grow up soon


	30. Naruto III

Naruto III

Power and respect

Friends, comrades, and a rival

No longer alone!


	31. Sasuke III

Sasuke III

Forget your friends; bonds

They haven't made you stronger

But cutting them might


	32. Sakura III (1)

Sakura III (1)

Why did he leave you?

You told him… you understood

And he didn't care


	33. Sakura III (2)

Sakura III (2)

Of all things; "Thank you"?

For what? Why? Gratitude? Love?

You will never know


	34. Kabuto

Kabuto

Who knows, honestly?

And identity crisis?

Or a mere pretext?


	35. Sasori

Sasori

Master puppeteer

A true artist _is _his art

And thus, eternal


	36. Deidara

Deidara

Blonde-haired mad bomber

Was just like his explosions

Brief, but colorful

* * *

><p><em>"Art is a bang, un?"<em>


	37. Kakuzu

Kakuzu

Here is needless Greed

Selfishness personified

Thief of wealth and hearts

* * *

><p>With eternal life<p>

Comes eternal: cruelty,

Indulgence, and hate


	38. Hidan

Hidan

But there's not just wealth

There is bloodlust, devotion,

hubris, mockery

* * *

><p>Foul-mouthed immortal<p>

Psychotic killer; zealot

Don't let looks fool you


	39. Zetsu

Zetsu

Freaky flytrap man

Duality incarnate

Also: eats people

* * *

><p>And yet, be wary:<p>

The product of a god's corpse

And a legend's will


	40. Tobi

Tobi

Goofy maniac

With a funny voice and mask

"Tobi's a _good_ boy!"

* * *

><p>There's nothing more… right?<p>

And yet: there must be _something_

Underneath that mask


	41. Pain

Pain

Student; Leader; _God_

Here is the second coming

The Six Paths, reborn

* * *

><p>Or so he believes<p>

Reality, more mundane:

Hurt boy; broken tool


	42. Konan

Konan

A god's companion

Rain's Origami Angel

A pillar of peace

* * *

><p>But just like always<p>

Cold, cruel; warm, protective

Odd duality


	43. Rasengan

Rasengan

The spiraling sphere

Uzumaki's signature

When in doubt: hit with

* * *

><p>Multi-use jutsu<p>

Deadly punch, projectile…

That's its strength, you see


	44. Gaara

Gaara

Desert pariah

Suna's human sacrifice

Then, met Naruto

* * *

><p>Now: Kazekage<p>

Friends, family; no more hurt

No longer alone


	45. Shukaku

Shukaku

Great Beast of the Sand

The puniest of its kind

And sanity's thief

* * *

><p>No "mother" is he;<p>

A mere drunken hooligan,

Dozen's stories tall


	46. Yugito

Yugito

Cloud's first sacrifice

And Matatabi's ally

Fierce blonde: no screen-time

* * *

><p>So just who is Nii?<p>

The truth is, greed has ensured

We will never know


	47. Matatabi

Matatabi

Meet the two-tailed Beast

A bright blue cat, all rage and flame

Try not to burn, 'right?


	48. Yagura

Yagura

Here's a sad story

Jinchūriki to Kage

With but Blood to show

* * *

><p>An atrocious man<p>

And yet, a victim as well;

His hand: not his own


	49. Isobu

Isobu

Freaking big turtle  
>And lord of the water<br>Three tails; a hard shell

* * *

><p>And yet, soft spoken;<br>And though you wouldn't know it  
>Rather shy as well<p> 


End file.
